


Felinara

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute lesbian mom's, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Prompto has supportive mom's, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Felicia and Dionara are Prompto's supporting mother's. They're also dorks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can think the XV Writers Chat on Discord for loving my two OC's so much they wanted a cute fic for them. I love these mom's and I made them just so Prompto could have a loving home. Now I'm invested in their story. (the discord chat is very gay for them)

Dionara woke with a groan and stretched, feeling all the bones in her body crack out a chorus of curses. Ok so maybe skipping out on her yoga last night after sparring with her son’s friends wasn't the brightest of ideas, but hey, at least she’d managed to knock that Scientia kid on his ass a few times. And throw the Amicitia into a wall. Right after sending the Princy sprawling into a heap. Ok so maybe she should’ve held back a little, but she needed to make sure Prompto’s new friends understood who they were dealing with. It was bad enough her son had had a bad start in life, what with those bastards who’d dared call themselves his parents, and now he was under her roof -officially hers- she wasn’t about to let some high class brats ruin all the confidence he’d gained over the years.

She winced at the memory of Felicia’s glare when she’d learned what her fiance had done to them. She sigh. Felicia may be only 4 foot 11 but damn could she throw a punch if she needed to. Felicia had ‘politely’ asked Dionara to spar with her….and promptly decked her fiance in the face and then turned to coo over the boys. At least Prompto showed her sympathy.

She looked down at the woman beside her and a soft smile graced her features. Felicia lay sprawled over the bed, her pastel dyed hair sticking up every which way, mumbling about the periodic table and her shirt pulled up enough to show her chubby tummy.

 _How cute_.

Dionara ran her fingers through her own hair and noticed that it was growing on the left side again. She would need to re-shave it to keep her intimidating look. She held up the long hair that she let grow out on the right side and ran the blonde tresses between her fingers, blue eyes glaring at the uneven ends. She sigh in frustration and placed her hand under her chin as she stroked Felicia’s wavy perfect hair. It was knotted again. Felicia always forgot to brush it.

“Mmngnh,” Felicia reached out to Dionara with bleary violet eyes and mumbled, “..w’n’ bl’nd’e.” Dionara was well versed in her girlfriend's morning speech and knew the translation immediately. ‘Want Blondie’. She really was the cutest girlfriend ever. Even when they first met under a bus stop in the pouring rain, Felicia had looked like an adorable penguin, waddling over in her ten layers of clothing.

“I’m right here.” Dionara allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, and chuckled as her girlfriend squinted at her. Felicia was practically blind without her glasses and it was always a hell of a site.

Felicia frowned suddenly and pulled back with a scowl. Dionara looked at her in confusion. “You still have morning wood,” she grumbled. Dionara flushed and tried to rush to the bathroom to deal with it. She succeeded in getting herself tangled up in the blankets, and with a sudden curse, found herself face first on the wooden floor, groaning in dismay. Felicia giggled.

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

Felicia leant over the bed with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow. Her big round glasses were back on her face and Dionara scowled at her. How dare she look so adorable when Dionara is trying to be annoyed at her!?

“Your freckles look like glitter in this light. I’d love to kiss them.” Dionara flushed and stammered, quickly stumbling over her feet to get into the bathroom, Felicia’s snorting laughter echoing behind her. How she could say such embarrassing things so casually, Dionara had no idea. She could barely say a pick up line without stumbling over her words, falling off a doorframe, knocking something over and silently praying for death. Not that she was talking through personal experience of course. It was all theoretical. Totally.

~~~

“I’m still not happy with you,” Dionara grumbled. She glared at Felicia over her cup of coffee. Felicia hummed and turned a page in her book, jotting something down. Dionara slunk down into her seat and pouted at her coffee.

Felicia sighed. She looked up at her fiance with a blank look. “It isn’t my fault you get flustered easily, love.”

“But it _is_ your fault that I got flustered in the first place,” she mumbled back.

A yawn from the doorway caused them both to glance over and they saw their son, their dear little Prompto, standing there with his usual bed head and wearing some jeans and a jumper 3 times his size. Probably something he stole from Gladiolus.

“Morning.” Dionara raised her cup in greeting and Prompto waved back.

He sat down beside Felicia, who immediately reached over to squish his cheeks with a grin. “Oh you’re so cute,” she gushed.

Prompto leaned away with a whine. “Mooooooom.”

Dionara raised an eyebrow. Felicia shrugged.

“Mother-” Prompto gestured to Dionara with a confused look “-where are your piercings?”

Her eyes widened and with a muttered ‘shit!’ she darted out of the room.

“And she says we’re the ditzy ones.”

Stepping back into their bedroom, she opened a box on the bedside table and took out her piercings.

“~Five in the left ear, seven in the right, one in the tongue and the nose and the left brow~” a silly song to remind her where she put them so that Felicia always knew where they were. After a certain incident, they decided this was safer than putting them in at random.

She walked back into the kitchen and saw Felicia tying her messy hair up into a bun. The pastel mix of blue, purple, pink and gold looked amazing on her and Dionara still couldn't figure out how she managed it. She gave a blank look when she saw Felicia wearing her lab coat again though. It was boiling outside, and yet she insisted on wearing it. Dionara had barely been able to stand wearing armour back when she was a Niff commander. Felicia was such a weirdo.

Prompto suddenly stood up with a gasp and a muttered curse that included Moogles, and turned to them with a frazzled look. “I’m so sorry but I promised Iggy I’d hang out with him today and oh my gods I’m going to be late!” He rushed out of the room and hastily slipped his trainers on. “Ohgodhe’sgoingtobestandingtherelookingsoworrid.” His voice was a high pitched rush of sound and Dionara rolled her eyes as Felicia gave a fond huff.

“Right, I mean, clearly your boyfriend is more important than breakfast with your own _mother's_.” Dionara glowered at the ceiling before taking her seat at the table again to finish her toast.

“ _He’s not my boyfriend!”_ Prompto screeched back, clearly flustered.

“Of course he isn't,” Felicia tutted.

“See?”

“He’s _one_ of Pom-Pom’s boyfriends. The other two -Noctis and Gladio is it?- aren't there today.” She nodded at her own words and gave a too innocent smile when Prompto popped his head around the doorframe, cheeks flushed, and glared at her.

“We are _not_ dating.” He stressed.

“No yet you're not,” Dionara grumbled.

“ARGH!! You’re both insufferable!” He threw his hands into the air and stomped to the front door.

“At least we’re supportive Pom-Pom!” Felicia sang out to him and then giggled when he she heard him squeak.

“He’s about as subtle as you are, you know.” Dionara’s eyes sparkled in mischief and Felicia hummed.

“I’m not the one who walked into a doorframe ‘Nara,” she said simply.

“I distinctly remember you ogling me when you first saw me doing Yoga, Feli.” Her voice was light with laughter and Felicia leaned towards her with a slow smile.

“I always ogle you when you do Yoga, love. It doesn't mean much.” Dionara chuckled and leaned forward so she could rub their noses together.

“If I doesn't mean much, then maybe I should stop waiting for you to get home and just get them out the way before you walk in.” Felicia pouted at the tease and turned her head away with a ‘hmph’.

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

“Me? Cruel? Never!” She placed her hand over her heart in mock offense. Felicia tried to keep her face serious, but the light in her eyes and the twitch of her pinky proved otherwise.

She leant back and stood up from the table. “Well then,” she sniffed, “I guess I’ll just have to sit in on the sofa. Alone. Forever. Since you clearly don't love me anymore.” She sighed dramatically and shuffled to the sofa. The sound of someone plopping down face first had Dionara smiling fondly at the door way.

She got up and walked to the front room. Felicia gave a muffled sound that was probably something like ‘still not talking’, and Dionara huffed. She knelt down beside the sofa and Felicia peeked out from behind her arms. The laughter was still in her eyes.

“Oh fair maiden,” Dionara bowed and held out a hand, “how can this poor knight make up for this grievance I hath caused you?”

“You’re blushing.” Damn her for sounding so smug.

“Shut up and let me have this,” she muttered back.

Felicia rolled onto her back and held out her arms in invitation. It was awkward for Dionara’s 5’9 frame to clamber over Felicia’s 4’11 body, but somehow she did it and found herself straddling her fiance as they both gazed at each other with loving smiles. Prompto would’ve gagged had he seen them right now.

Felicia wrapped her arms lightly around Dionara’s neck. “Well,” she whispered against Dionara’s lips, “I can think of one way.”

Dionara smiled. “Whatever her lady wishes.”

Their lips met in a soft and slow kiss, simply enjoying the other’s warmth and company. They pulled back after a minute, their smiles small but no less loving.

“...you’re still blushing, love.”

A quiet laugh and then-

“Shut up.”


End file.
